The Pack's Party
by SWWoman
Summary: What happened at the annual Carter/Reese Wolf Pack Halloween party? A fun one shot for fans of the Wolf Series.


**This fic grew out of a chat I had with jakela a long time ago, so I should probably give her co-author credit for all the great ideas she gave me. Thank you my friend!**

 **I also need to blow some kisses at my awesome beta carolingirl919 for all her help.**

 **As usual, if you recognize it from the show, I don't own it.**

* * *

"John, let me see!" Joss called through the bathroom door.

John opened the door and stepped out with a smirk firmly planted on his face. Joss gasped and then let out a little squeal of delight. The Batman costume fit him perfectly. The front was sculpted to give him a slightly more impressive chest and abs than he had in real life‒ though Joss was happy see this particular costume left out the George Clooney nipples. But the arms, legs, and butt were all John, and they were magnificent.

John struck a pose with his hands on his hips, feet apart and chest puffed out. "How do I look?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Good. Very, very good," Joss purred, licking her lips suggestively.

John allowed his eyes to travel down his mate. She was dressed as Catwoman in a skin tight cat suit that, while it showed no skin, left nothing to the imagination. The costume fit so well he even see the small mole on her left thigh. John felt the cup in his costume growing quite tight as he stared at her. Joss made a stellar Catwoman, the best since Eartha Kitt growled her way through the campy TV series. Those episodes were John's all-time favorites.

From the bed he heard Cali fuss and he turned to see his daughter in the kitten costume that consisted of a cozy sleeper with tabby cat markings and a hood that had pert little cat ears on top. If she looked any cuter she would be illegal.

Joss scooped their daughter up. "Doesn't daddy look handsome, baby girl?" Joss cooed to the child. In response Cali looked over at her beloved daddy and gave him a wide toothless grin.

The family was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. John opened the door to find Fusco standing there in his Joker costume. "Hey John, I can't get the hair to stand up right, can I borrow some of your hair gel?"

"No one touches my hair gel!" John growled possessively.

"Oh John grow up!" His mate snapped as she handed him their cub. "Sharing is one of those things you were supposed to have learned in Kindergarten!" She turned to her partner. "Don't mind him, Lionel. Come on I'll help you with your hair."

Fusco followed her into the bathroom, sticking his tongue out at John as he walked by. John lifted his lip in a sneer and growled but Fusco ignored him.

"Hey Batman."

John looked over to see Shaw in a Batgirl costume leaning against the door frame, munching on an apple.

"I thought you were going to be Wonder Woman?" John asked.

"She was," Fusco yelled from the bathroom, "but the costume didn't fit. Not enough up top to hold it up, if you know what I mean. It kept sliding down."

"Hey, I'm small-boned!" Shaw shot back.

"That's not the only thing small about you!" Fusco retorted.

"At least I'm not porky!"

"Alright separate corners!" John raised his voice above the din. "Shaw why don't you find Harold and see if he needs any help, Joss and I will be down shortly."

Throwing an angry look in the direction of the bathroom, Shaw left without another word.

Fusco emerged from the bathroom a minute later with his hair standing up perfectly. "Thanks for the loan John!" he grinned as he breezed out of the room.

John growled again at his pack mate's retreating back, but cut it off when he felt a pair of arms encircling him from behind.

"You know, I don't know how long I'm going to be able to stand seeing you in this outfit before I rip it off you and have my way with you on the banquet table," Joss purred as she nuzzled him. She reached down to squeeze his butt. "Your ass is incredible."

John jumped slightly, but grinned. "Well that would certainly make Finch's Halloween Party memorable, but he would argue it was for all the wrong reasons."

With a sigh, Joss removed her arms. "You're right, I'll wait until after the party. I wonder where Taylor is?"

"He and the rest of the 'Teen Titans' are probably still helping Finch with last minute details."

Joss laughed remembering the sight of Finch, dressed as the Penguin‒Joss suspected he just wanted to wear a tux‒walking across the lawn of the rented Long Island estate followed by his complement of teenaged helpers. Taylor had been dressed as Robin, Theresa Whitaker as Starfire, Caleb Phipps as Beast Boy, Gin Zhirova as Raven and Darren McGrady as Cyborg. Bear brought up the rear wearing an Underdog cape. Before they had dressed in their costumes, they'd spent the day in the large barn structure out back where the party would take place installing God only knows what. Taylor had promised his mother it was spectacular though.

John kissed the top of her head. "It was a good idea to have Finch plan the party this year. He needed this distraction."

Joss snorted. "All I asked for was some help planning the annual Pack Halloween party and a low-key pot-luck gathering at our place turns into the Ziegfeld Follies, complete with rented estate, catering and special effects."

John shrugged. "Finch and the kids are having fun, and Finch is paying."

Joss snorted. "Shoulda known Finch wouldn't do anything halfway." Secretly, she was pleased that her suggestion for Finch to give her a hand in planning the party had worked out so well for the reclusive billionaire.

A couple of months ago, they had lost a number, Sharona Wendell, a newlywed whose husband had taken a huge life insurance policy out on her. However, the insurance policy was under her maiden name instead of her married name, a detail that had somehow eluded Finch until it was too late. No matter how often the other members of Team Machine had told him it wasn't his fault, Finch bitterly blamed himself for not getting critical information to Reese and Shaw in time to save her.

Joss had decided to try to distract her friend from his self-recriminations and asked him for his help in planning the annual Pack Halloween party. Despite being forced by circumstances to withdraw from the world, Harold did enjoy planning surprises for his friends and the party had proven to be no exception. The drawback was that he had a tendency to go overboard and had the money to indulge in whatever flight of fancy captured his attention.

Joss quickly realized that things had gotten out of hand when Finch informed her he had found the perfect place to throw the party, an estate on Long Island with a barn for dancing and enough land for a marvelous haunted hay ride.

"But I thought we could just have the party in our apartment?" Joss replied, confused by this sudden turn.

Finch merely cocked his head and looked at her like one would look at a young child who needed everything explained to her. "Joss, your apartment is too small for a hayride," Harold explained patiently.

Joss, sensing that she had lost this argument before it even began, decided lose gracefully. "Of course you're right Harold," she'd said sweetly. Harold had smiled at her and went back to studying catering menus.

The good news that the distraction worked much better than Joss had dared hope. She even caught Finch whistling cheerfully as he marked up the catering menu. She, however, decided that she wasn't brave enough to ask what Zombie Eyeballs were.

"Mom! John! Guests are arriving!" Taylor yelled up the stairs.

"An Alpha's work is never done," Joss said with a theatrical sigh as she took her mate's hand and walked down the stairs to greet their guests.

* * *

John and Joss stopped in the entrance of the barn to gawk at the changes Finch and the Teen Titans had made to the space. The billionaire and his bevy of helpers had transformed the barn into a haunted nightclub with dry ice fog, lasers flashing overhead, and holographic ghosts swooping around the walls. Even Cali seemed impressed by the special effects.

Taylor and the rest of the teens came bounding up to the Alphas, obviously proud of themselves and their work. "What do you think? I told you it would be dope!" Taylor bounced up and down on the balls of his feet like some deranged Tigger, speaking in rapid fire fashion.

"How much sugar have you consumed today?" his mother asked as she eyed her amped up first born.

"Not much, this is mostly adrenaline," her son grinned cheerfully.

"Kids, the place looks great," John clapped his hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"It does," Joss agreed. "Walt Disney could not have done any better."

The Titans, pleased by the praise, scurried off towards the food table that was groaning under the burden of the five star spread Finch's caterers had supplied. In addition to the "normal" looking foods like salads and fruit, there were finger sandwiches in the shape of real fingers, meatballs made to look like eyeballs and sausages wrapped in dough to look like mummies. There were Jello 'slime' cups with gummy worms sticking out of them and cake pops that looked like pumpkins and spiders. The huge punch bowl appeared to be smoking and a cast an eerie glow thanks to the light placed under it.

But Finch's meticulous planning didn't end with the barn and the food. There were games for the kids, a costume contest, and pony rides. The haunted hayride was such a hit that most of the party goers went on it at least twice. Each child under 18 went home with bags filled with enough candy to give every dentist in NYC nightmares.

To their horror, John and Joss spotted Shaw leaving with Leon, who was dressed as the Riddler.

"Do you think she'll tie him to the bed?" John asked.

Joss turned and clamped her hand over John's mouth with astounding speed. "Not another word," she snapped. "Not. Another. Word."

John nodded his head, deciding that he really didn't want to think any more about that particular liaison anyway. So he dragged Joss out onto the dance floor for a slow dance instead.

* * *

Later that night, after seeing the last guest off, Joss and John found themselves alone in the house.

"Where're the kids?" John asked.

"Taylor went home with Kwame, they're going to the movies tomorrow. And my mom took Cali home with her hours ago. She wanted us to enjoy the party without having to worry about her." Joss explained as she nibbled on a chocolate covered strawberry. Her full, rich lips engulfed the berry and bit down, sucking the juices. Then she gave him a seductive smile.

John shifted his weight from one foot to another. The way his mate was eating the strawberry and smiling at him, his costume was getting awfully small.

"What about Finch, wasn't he supposed to spend the night out here too?" John asked casually.

Joss slowly, sensuously licked the chocolate off her fingers. "He took some of those horse-sized pain pills. You know, the ones that put him so far out of it he could sleep through a direct nuclear hit? Then he went to bed." She plunged one finger in her mouth and slowly pulled it out, all the while giving her mate a very suggestive look.

John took a step closer to his mate, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. "So no Finch. No kids. What about Fusco?"

Joss purred. "In the pool house with Rhonda, he made it very clear they had plans and were not to be disturbed."

"Hmmmm, let's see, no kids, Shaw is gone, Finch is drugged and Fusco is, um, busy."

"That's right." Joss turned her back, stretched in a very cat-like manner and threw him a flirty look over her shoulder.

"So we're all alone?" John growled as he reached for her.

Joss danced out of his reach, making sure she gave her booty an extra shake for John's benefit. "Oh no you don't. Batman has to chase Catwoman. You have to _earn_ it, Mr. Caped Crusader," she chided him. And before John could ask what she meant by that, Joss had flicked the light switch off, throwing the house into darkness and vanished.

John smiled a huge smile, this was going to be fun!

He stayed in one spot letting his eyes adjust the minimal light while he listened carefully for any sound. He heard nothing, just as he expected. Joss was very, very good, but so was he.

Sniffing the air, he followed her scent through the house. She led him on a merry chase, in the kitchen around the island, through the dining room, under the dining table – that irked him, as tall as he was it was tough getting under there- then up the stairs and into their bedroom. Seeing a figure reclining on the bed, he grinned as he moved silently into the room. Swiftly he pounced, but Joss was too fast for him; his fingertips only brushed her back as she rolled off the bed and hit the floor running and laughing.

John's smile got even bigger. This was why he had chosen _her_ and no other woman would do. She was his equal; only she could stay ahead of him like this. He growled with desire, his erection was growing and pushing hard against the tight costume.

He bounded off the bed after his mate, but the tight quarters in the house favored her small size and agility over his height and speed. It was a spacious house, but it was still an enclosed space with furniture and other hazards scattered about. She lost him effortlessly.

John paused, listening as he controlled his breathing. As before he heard nothing, so he went back to following her scent. They had another close call in the game room as Joss slid by him, ducking under his out stretched arm. "Going to have to do better than that masked man!" she laughed and vanished again leaving him only with the sound of her laughter ringing in his ears.

Each miss only increased his desire. If he didn't catch her soon he was going to explode.

Finally, he caught her in the dining room. She ducked under the table again while he slid over the top, dropping down on the side just in time to grab her ankle and bring her down. She squealed with laughter as John pinned her to the floor using his weight to keep her in place. They were both panting heavily, from exertion and lust.

"You caught me," Joss purred seductively. "Now what are you going to do with me?"

"You're a naughty girl, Catwoman. You should be punished." He reached down and nipped her hard on her ear lobe.

Joss gasped with pleasure and then smiled coyly up at her mate. "I've been very bad, I deserve more punishment than that."

"I think you're right," John smirked down at her. He unzipped the front of her cat suit until her breasts were exposed and tweaked her nipples with just enough pressure to cause a tiny amount of pain. He nipped her hard on top of her breast, leaving a small mark and drawing a moan of pleasure from his mate. He worked his way to her shoulder, nipping her all the way leaving a trial of little red marks across her skin until he reached the mating scar at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He bit her hard, renewing the scar that marked her as his.

Joss cried out so loudly that John was certain she was going wake Finch despite the heavy duty medication he had taken. Then she looked up at him, her eyes heavy with desire. "Get that bat suit off _now_!" she ordered him in a husky voice.

He was more than happy to comply. Between the two of them, the Batman costume came off in a time that would have impressed Alfred the butler.

Joss tossed aside her mask and John peeled the cat suit off her, kissing and nipping his way his way down. When Joss was completely divested of the tight costume he remained on his knees in front of her and lazily ran a finger over her clit. Joss whimpered and buried her fingers in his hair. John didn't notice that she was gripping his hair tightly; he was too busy playing with her clit and listening to her gasps and moans.

"You have a funny way of punishing a gal, Batman," Joss gasped.

John smirked up at her. "I'm just getting started," he growled deep in his throat, his eyes flashing with desire. "Come here." He pulled her down so they were both now kneeling, facing each other.

Tenderly, John ran his fingers over her skin. "You're so beautiful," he whispered before pulling her into a deep passionate kiss that ignited her core. When John finally broke the kiss, he looked down at her flushed face with a cheeky grin. Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

John gently nuzzled her ear. "Turn around," he whispered.

Still kneeling, her back was now to her mate. He gently pushed on her shoulders, prompting her to get down to her hands and knees. Joss looked back over her shoulder at him, giving a coy smile, while she shook her derriere at him. "You like what you see?"

"I do," the Alpha mate whispered, his eyes never leaving her rear. He brought his hand up and slapped her behind with a solid whack, Joss squeaked in surprise then laughed as the sting dissipated. "I get a spanking now?"

"We agreed you've been naughty and should be punished," John purred in his best bedroom voice and slapped her butt again.

Joss moaned. She never thought getting spanked would be erotic, but the sting was going straight to her sex where she felt her the pain enhance her desire.

John moved between her legs to begin fingering her clit while he smacked her butt again with his other hand. Joss groaned her arousal loudly, causing John's cock to get even harder.

He slipped his finger inside of her and was rewarded with feeling her walls tighten around him. John added another finger as he gently pumped in and out of her. Joss moved her hips in rhythm with his hand, mewing with pleasure the entire time. His lips and tongue traced the tattoo on her back and across her hip.

John added a third finger as his other hand continued massaging her clit and that was enough to send her over the edge. Joss came screaming his name. He pulled her upright so her back was pressed against his front, holding her tightly against him while she came down off her orgasm. They remained in the kneeling position as John nuzzled and nipped at her neck and shoulder.

Joss's hand came up and she began combing her fingers through his hair as he lovingly kissed the side her head. She felt his arousal pressed against her back and her body began to respond to her mate once again.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him; a searing kiss that he swore ignited his blood and burned him from within. She pushed against his chest and he found himself lying on his back on the floor as she settled herself astride his hips. It was time for him to be inside of her.

"That was some punishment, Batman," she purred seductively. "Now, I think I you deserve a reward for catching Catwoman. You've been a good vigilante." She ran her nails along his chest leaving faint red trails in their wake.

John growled and closed his eyes briefly as Joss's nails traveled down his body. Then he opened them and lightly ran his hand down her stomach making her shiver. "Do your best, Catwoman. I'm yours," he said in the low seductive voice that never failed to arouse her.

Joss wasted no time in positioning him at her entrance and then sinking down, completely sheathing him inside of her. John moaned and arched his hips up to meet her. He allowed her to set the pace, meeting her thrust for thrust.

Joss set a slow pace at first, wanting to give her mate the maximum amount of pleasure possible. She leaned down and sank her teeth into the junction of John's shoulder and neck, renewing her mating mark on him. "Joss!" he cried as his eyes rolled back into his head. Her bite never failed to drive his desire to new heights. The thought this woman wanted him, claimed him as her mate was the best aphrodisiac he could ever want.

She reached down and pinched his nipples drawing another moan from him. She giggled at the expression of ecstasy on John's face, she loved his man; she loved being the one who could pleasure him like this. She rolled her hips and he gasped her name. She smiled and slowly rose up until he nearly fell out of her and then slowly sank back down. He thrust up into her and she felt the fire ignite in her belly once again. She quickened her pace as she felt her own ecstasy build.

She felt his fingers dig into the flesh of her hips and the fire spread further through her body. John ground himself against her and she could tell he was close to the edge. She crashed her lips down on his, and held the kiss as he came, moaning into her mouth. She broke the kiss as the fire climaxed within her seconds later and she cried out her orgasm as well. She collapsed on top her beloved and lay still for a several minutes as they slowly came down off their high.

Joss felt John's fingertips stroke her back as she lay on top him, panting. He pressed a kiss into her hair. She sat back up and he smiled and cupped her cheek on his hand. "Let's continue this someplace more comfortable, shall we?"

Joss rose to her feet on unsteady legs and John stood up after her, taking her hand. "Come," he said softly in his bedroom voice. Joss smiled and nodded and followed him up the stairs into their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Finch groggily made his way down the stairs. He really didn't like having to rely on those painkillers, but after spending the day setting up the barn for the party and then partying the night away with the pack he had needed them. It was worth it though, and he smiled in satisfaction as he thought of how well his plans had come together despite the very limited time he had to make them. He made a mental note to speak to Joss about planning the Christmas party right away as he made his way to the kitchen.

He was surprised to see no signs of life as he made his way through the house. He had expected to see John and Joss both up by now since they both tended to be early risers thanks to their time in the military. Besides, the Alphas had promised to help him take down the lasers and the holographic projectors he and the teens had installed in the barn yesterday. It was not like them to forget a promise.

As he walked through the dining room on his way to kitchen, he spied something lying on the floor. As he moved closer, he realized it was their Catwoman and Batman costumes and suddenly it all became clear. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I better get a pot of coffee going, they're going to need it," he grumbled.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween to everyone in the Careese community! Another fic is coming soon.**


End file.
